Various instruments and methods for the treatment of compression-type bone fractures and other osteoporotic and/or non-osteoporotic conditions have been developed. Such methods generally include a series of steps performed by a surgeon to correct and stabilize the compression fracture. An access opening is typically formed in the bone to be treated followed by the insertion of an inflatable balloon-like device through the access opening and into an interior portion of the bone. Inflation of the balloon-like device results in compaction of the cancellous bone and/or bone marrow against the inner cortical wall of the bone, thereby resulting in the formation of a cavity in the bone and reduction of the compression fracture. The balloon-like device is then deflated and removed from the bone. A biocompatible filling material such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute is sometimes delivered into the bone cavity and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide internal structural support to the bone.
While the above-described instrumentation and methods provide an adequate protocol for the treatment and fixation of compression-type bone fractures, it has been found that the direction and magnitude of the force exerted by balloon-like devices is not sufficiently controllable. To the contrary, when such balloon-like devices are inflated, expansion occurs along a path of least resistance. As a result, the direction and magnitude of compaction of the cancellous bone and/or reduction of the compression fracture is uncontrolled and expansion occurs in multiple directions and along multiple axes with varying amounts of compaction force exerted onto the vertebral tissue. Additionally, previous instrumentation and methods for the treatment and fixation of compression-type bone fractures utilize separate instruments and devices to gain entry to the treatment site, to reduce the compression fracture, and/or to deliver filling material to the treatment site.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide improved surgical instrumentation and methods for use in treatment of spinal structures than is currently available within the industry. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.